Pooh's Adventures - Manhattan Mayham
by Disneydaniel93
Summary: This is my first Pooh's Adventures fanfiction story enjoy!


**Manhattan Mayhem **

NOTE:

This story takes place before Bowser's upcoming TV series "Pooh's Adventures of Gargoyles"

NOTE 2:

I don't own any copyrights.

Winnie the Pooh, Mickey Mouse, the Lion King, Dr. Facilier and Gargoyles ©Disney

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Pokémon ©Nintendo

One fine day in the Hundred Acre Wood Pooh, Sora, Mickey, Simba and others are relaxing in Pooh's house except Donald and Goofy who are singing their favorite song on Pooh's table.

"Hey look, Turkey, Lobster, Sweet Potato Pie, Pancakes piled up till they reach the sky." Singed Goofy. Donald sings as well "La la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la la, la, la, la, la, la, la la, laaa!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" singed Goofy, "I want to eat, eat, eat, eat, eat until I die."

"Turkey, Lobster, Sweet Potato Pie, Pancakes piled up till they reach the sky." Said both Donald and Goofy as Ash and Pikachu came in and Goofy continues "Lots of starches, Lots of greens, Fancy Chocolate covered…."

"Hey guys!" Ash interrupted.

"A-A-Ash?" said Goofy.

"What's up?" asked Sora.

"Pikachu and I are just checking up and see what you guys are up to." He replied.

Timon said "We're doing nothing right now."

"Say where are Misty and Brock Ashy Boy?" said Tigger.

"They have some stuff to do at Cerulean and Pewter City Gyms" Ash answered. "So looks like it just it's gonna be us for a few weeks."

"Well you know them." Said Rabbit "They're always busy."

"Think, Think, Think, Think, Think, Think, Think, Think, Think," said Pooh thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about Pooh?" Piglet asked.

"Oh I'm just thinking about…uh what to think about." He replied.

"Oh gee." Said Pumbaa. "I always thought we can do something while the Vultures, Jiminy and Zazu are away."

"Yeah" said Tigger. "They've been gone so long they went with Mewtwo and the others to their trip so why can't we do something?"

"Oh yeah sure right like get to do….Hey wait I have an idea." Said Timon. "What if we go on a trip?"

"I don't know Timon, we never gone anywhere without our friends from Skull." Said Rabbit.

"Hey we always done it before and we can do it again." Said Simba.

"That could be a good idea." Said Eeyore.

"So where are we gonna go?" Donald wondered.

Then Pooh thought of an idea. "Well we can always go to one of our favorite places like New York City."

"You know Pooh you just read my mind." Said Mickey.

"I did?" said Pooh.

"Yeah that was gonna be my suggestions but you thought of it." Replied Mickey.

"Then it's settled New York it is!" said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

* * *

So the group decided to leave for New York later that night they are on a ship to get to Manhattan but they didn't notice that there's hurricane coming.

"Oh my." Said Rabbit. "There's going to be an awful storm."

"Ho ho, hoo, great going bunny boy you almost got me fool." Said Tigger.

"I'm not kidding Tigger there's going to be a monstrous storm!" said Rabbit.

The gang know that Rabbit wasn't kidding Sora suggested the gang to get below the deck but they realized that there are no passengers.

"Say I don't remember sailing on a ship with no people." Said Tigger.

"Gawrsh me neither." Said Goofy.

"Guys we got trouble!" Simba shouted.

"What's the matter?" said Sora.

"The captain is missing no one is sailing the ship!" he replied.

Pooh and the gang are shocked that there's no captain, no passengers and no crew they are the only ones left on the boat.

"WAK!" quacked Donald. "Then who's gonna drive this boat?!"

"Hey don't look at me I'm no good at driving a ship." Said Timon.

"Can you do it Sora?" asked Piglet.

"Wish I could but I can only sail a raft not a big ship like this." Sora replied.

They are worried that they got no one to steer the ship then Ash decided what he should have done a long time ago.

"I'll do it!" he shouted.

They looked at him surprised.

"You?!" they screamed.

"I don't know Ash it's too risky!" said Sora.

"Listen back in my Pokémon journey I've been riding on these boats in my life so I'm gonna try to drive this thing no matter what it takes!" he cried.

"Pika?" said Pikachu in puzzled look.

The others are not sure that Ash is old enough to drive a ship.

"Ash this might be dangerous." Said Rabbit.

"What if you sail us into so giant rocks?" wondered Goofy.

"Hey you're looking the world's greatest Pokémon master I can handle it!" Ash replied.

Then Simba began to start to trust Ash. "Let him do it." He spoke.

"Simba?" said Pumbaa.

"If what he said is true then let do what he has to do he can get us through this storm." He replied.

The gang even agreed with him even Sora.

"Alright Ash do your best and good luck." He said to Ash.

"Thanks Sora, alright let's do it!" he cried.

Ash and Pikachu went up to the ships wheel and take over the driving he try his best to get pass the waves but it was too strong for him to steer but Sora came up and give him a hand the both of them work together to drove the ship but they notice a gigantic wave is coming their way.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Ash.

The gang have no direction to go as wave hits the ship Ash, Pikachu and Sora fell overboard.

"Ash, Sora!" Simba screamed.

Suddenly they came across to some giant rocks and ship crashed and Pooh, Mickey and Simba fell overboard as well the ship sank and the waves took the group out to sea and out of sight when the storm got worse the next morning Pooh and the gang are unconscious for the storm dies down they're in a strange apartment Simba wakes up wonders that this place is.

* * *

"What how did I get in to this place?" he wondered. "Hey guys, everyone wake up."

Pooh, Mickey and others wake up from the couch they notice they're in an apartment which it belongs to someone else.

"Oh morning already?" said Tigger. "I was sleeping like a baby Tigger."

"What happened?" said Eeyore.

"How did we survive the storm?" said Pooh.

"I don't know." Replied Simba.

"Well we got lucky this time." Said Rabbit. "Because right now we need to find Ash and Sora."

"Yeah right like they could be anywhere." Said Timon.

"But what if the storm carries them into somewhere else?" said Pumbaa.

"Well we won't know until we look." Said Goofy.

"But how did we survive the storm?" Piglet wondered.

"Well my guess is that someone else just found us and brought us here." Mickey guessed.

"Oh yes I guess that's right." Said Rabbit.

"But who is this sort of person who found us and brought us here?" Pooh asked.

"I did." said a voice they gang looked back they notice it was girl who has blue hair with brown eyes and dark skin. Her normal outfit consists of black shoes, light blue jeans, a black shirt and a red leather jacket who approaches them.

"Huh? Who are you?" Donald asked.

"The name's Detective Elisa Maza." She answered.

"You mean you're a cop?" said Rabbit.

"That's right." She said. "Now you can tell me who you are."

"Well this is Piglet and Tigger and Rabbit and Simba and Timon and Pumbaa and Mickey and Donald and Goofy and Eeyore." Said Pooh.

"Thanks for noticing me." Eeyore said.

"And I'm Winnie the Pooh but you can call me Pooh for short." Continued Pooh.

"Nice to meet you Elisa but when you said detective what kind?" Tigger asked.

"2nd class N.Y.D.P." she replied.

"N.Y.D.P? Wait that means we're in New York." Timon cried.

"Gosh I guess we're already here." Said Piglet.

"But how?" Simba wondered again. "Last night we were going there we were caught in the storm."

"Yeah and we fell overboard after get crashed into the big rocks." Said Tigger.

Then Elisa told them the whole story.

"Well you guys just got lucky." She said to them. "I was on patrol that night when I notice you guys were unconscious so I have to bring you to my apartment to received proper care."

Pooh and the gang believe her story.

"Oh I see so that's how we got here." Said Mickey.

"Well thanks a lot Elisa but we have to go find two of our best buddies who got separated from us." Said Tigger.

"Who?" she asked.

"We're looking for two young boys their names are Sora and Ash." Pooh explained.

Elisa notice that name before.

"Wait when you say Ash you mean Ash Ketchum?" said Elisa.

"Why yes you know him?" replied Rabbit.

"Actually he's my cousin." She answered.

Pooh and the gang look surprised that Elisa Maza is really Ash's relative.

"Cousin?" said Timon. "Lady have you got you're lion's crossed."

"We didn't know Ash had a cousin who's a detective." Said Goofy.

"Well now you do." Replied Elisa.

"Then you must know where Ash is do you?" said Piglet.

"No you guys are the only people I found what happened?" said Elisa.

"During the storm the ship has no passengers, no crew and no captain so Ash and Sora had to take over and the giant wave came and Ash and Sora fell overboard." Simba explained.

"The water must have taken them to a different location in New York." said Pumbaa.

"Then that settles it we're going out there to find them." Said Tigger.

But Elisa stop them thinking it's too dangerous for them to go out there and find them thinking they might get into trouble.

"Now hold on a second boys." She said. "No offense but I'll go and find them and this case is no job for amateurs."

"Hey who you're calling an amateur?" said Tigger.

"Yeah we can handle this job all by ourselves." Said Donald.

"Sorry but that storm you guys got into you were wiped out this time you guys are staying here to be safe." Elisa replied.

Donald begins to lose his temper in front of Elisa but Rabbit and Mickey stop him.

"No Donald let it go." Said Mickey

"Let's try to do what she's says." Rabbit agrees.

"But she—"

"Forget it Donald." Simba interrupted. "If she wants us to stay out of the way and to take care of herself then so be it."

"Aw phooey." Donald frowned

"Thank you I'll be back in the little I'll call you if I found anything." Said Elisa.

She left Pooh, Mickey, Simba and the others alone in her apartment but Tigger does not want to do what a detective tells him what to do.

"Hmph." He said. "Nobody calls me an amateur."

"Oh bother." Said Pooh.

* * *

Meanwhile on the beach of Manhattan Ash, Pikachu and Sora are conscious on shore after the storm until Ash wakes up.

"Huh?" Ash wondered. "How did I get on the beach? Sora, Sora, wake up! Hey Pikachu!"

Sora awakens from his conciseness.

"What? How did we survive that storm?" he asked.

"Hey we were lucky." Said Ash. "But where are Pooh and the others?"

Ash and Sora saw some of the wooden parts the ship floating they were sailing that it got wrecked from the rocks Ash was shocked.

"Aaaah, the ship is wrecked!" he cried. "What if they didn't make it alive?"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried. "Pika-Pika-Pikachu."

"You're right maybe the current carried them somewhere." nodded Ash.

"That's right this is no time for us start worrying we better find them." Said Sora.

"Right but are we gonna start looking? We don't even—" said Ash before he could finish his sentence he saw the statue of liberty. "Wait I think I know where we are."

Sora notices the statue too.

"Me too I think this is Manhattan." He said. "Come on Ash, if our friends are in New York then that's what we're looking."

Ash nodded his head and the two of them set off to find Pooh and the gang but they didn't notice that an old enemy of theirs is watching them.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city Elisa is driving around town looking Ash and Sora but she didn't notice that she has some stowaways in her trunk.

"Stop kicking!" said Donald.

"It's not me Donald." Said Goofy.

"Shh!" said Rabbit.

"I said cut it out!"

"Gawrsh, was that you?"

"Tigger why do we have to sneak into her car?" Pooh asked.

"Hey she called me an amateur and I will not let her get away with this!" replied Tigger.

"If I didn't know any better Tigger I say you made us disobey her orders so she can use our help." Said Simba.

"So?" said Tigger.

"So this is a bad idea for us to sneak in to her own car." Said Rabbit.

"Relax long ears as soon as she stops the car and walks out we'll get out and find Ash and Sora on our own besides she doesn't need our help."

"Oh whatever." Said Timon.

"Ouch!" screamed Donald.

"Can you guys not move for a little while?" Said Mickey.

"Sorry." Said Pumbaa.

The car stop an Elisa left to check things out while she's out of sight Pooh and the gang sneak out of the trunk and close it before she comes back.

"Alright the coast is clear come on we better find Ash and Sora before they get into trouble." Said Rabbit.

* * *

The gang sneak off without Elisa noticing starting looking for Ash and Sora they search high, they search low, they search far and they search wide but still there's no sign of their friends.

"Bother I hope Ash and Pikachu are alright." Pooh worried.

"They'll be just fine as long as Sora's with them." Said Goofy.

"Well searched over this area and they're still not there." Said Timon.

"Well fellas, I hate to say this but I think Elisa is right for us to stay at her place." Said Mickey.

"She's what?!" Donald cried. "But they are still out there somewhere."

"Maybe we should head back to her place." Eeyore suggested.

"No way!" shouted Tigger. "I am not giving up we should not rest until Ashy Boy and Sora are found!"

"Tigger let's face it!" said Rabbit. "We can't find them all by ourselves it's useless we're gonna need some help."

"Like me?" said Elisa as she founds them at the empire state building.

"Elisa." Said Tigger as he was surprised. "We….well….that is….uh…."

"No need to explain I notice you guys are having trouble did you all find them." She said.

"Gawrsh we're trying." Goofy replied. "And this is all the places we looked and I guess you're right this is job for us amateurs."

"No kidding." Said Donald.

"I guess I owe you an apology huh?" Tigger gloomed.

Then Elisa began to start to trust her cousin's best friends.

"No need to apologize." Said Elisa.

"What?" said Tigger.

"Tell you all the truth the day when Ash came over to my apartment he told so much about you." She explained.

"Really? You mean all about our adventures and stuff?" said Goofy.

"Yeah" she laughed. "And he even told me that risk his own life to save you from dangers just I risk my life to chase thugs who I arrest them."

"Wow, I guess it runs in Ash's family." Said Pumbaa.

"Since you all are Ash's best friends I'll let you all come with me to him." Said Elisa as he's now trusts them.

"You will?" said Donald.

"That swell!" said Goofy.

"Elisa that's a thanks we owe ya!" cried Mickey.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" Tigger shouted. "Then what are we waiting for let's go find our friends."

"Great come on we'll take my car." Said Elisa.

Elisa takes Pooh and company back to car to continue their search Elsewhere Ash and Sora are walking still trying to find Pooh and the others but when Pikachu sense something.

* * *

"Hey what's the matter Pikachu?" Ash wondered.

"Something tells me that we're being followed." Said Sora.

"Is it the others?" asked Ash.

"I don't think so." Replied Sora.

They looked behind them they notice that it's Dr. Facilier's shadow henchmen who's been following them.

"Huh?! Facilier's shadow men?!" Ash cried. "Well we're not gonna lose to some stupid shadows!"

"I'm with you Ash let's get'em!" said Sora as he summon his Keyblade. Sora and Ash fight off the shadows it wasn't too hard for them to fight off Pikachu uses his thundershock to fire at them and Sora did the same with his Keyblade after they defeated the shadows then they got a surprise it was a trap from Dr. Facilier as he approaches to them.

"You?!" Ash shouted.

"We meet again boy." Laughed the Shadow Man. "Now I have plans for the both of you."

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets of New York Elisa, Pooh, Mickey, Simba and others are still searching until they notice Ash's hat is blowing in the wind.

"Look it's Ash's hat!" cried Goofy.

"Elisa, stop the car!" said Simba.

Elisa stops the car and pulls over and Tigger bounces up and grabs Ash's hat and also found a piece of paper inside his hat.

"Hey what's this?" Tigger said.

"Here let me see." Said Mickey.

Tigger gives Mickey the paper and unfolds it and there's a message as Mickey reads it became a shock.

"Huh?" he said.

"Gawrsh what's it say?" Goofy asked.

Mickey answered. "It's from Dr. Facilier he's kidnapped Ash and Sora."

"WHAT?!" said Pooh, Piglet Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Simba, Timon and Pumbaa.

"What?!" said Elisa.

"He took Ash and Sora?!" shouted Donald and Goofy.

"The note says "If you want to see them again meet me at the Brooklyn Bridge or else." Said Mickey.

"Who is this Dr. Facilier guy?" Elisa asked.

Tigger answered. "He's a voodoo Shadow Man Elisa and he's also Bowser's right hand man."

"Who's Bowser?" said Elisa.

"Bowser is the King of the Koopas and evil." Answered Rabbit.

"One of the bad guys." Said Donald.

"I see." She said.

"Well if the Shadow Man's involved this could mean trouble." Said Simba. "We got to get to the Brooklyn Bridge right away."

Okay can you take us there Elisa?" Mickey said.

"Sure thing come on!" Elisa accepted as they get in the car and head to the Brooklyn Bridge hours later they arrive just in time and the Shadow Man is expecting them and saw Ash, Pikachu and Sora tied up on the wire of the bridge.

* * *

"Alright there they are so what's the plan?" Elisa began to ask.

"We'll keep the Shadow Man busy while you go get Ash and Sora down." Said Simba.

"Her?" said Timon.

"Come on Timon, none of us could climb." Said Simba.

"He's right I'm good at climbing you guys just be careful." She said.

"We will." Said Rabbit.

"You be careful too." Said Donald

Pooh and the gang step out the car and approaches to The Shadow Man Ash notice that they're walking into a trap.

"Guys don't!" he shouted.

But it was too late Pooh step on a hole and they all fell down and get caught into a net and Elisa saw it happen and Facilier takes them away Elisa decided to follow him to where he's going she follow him from miles and miles and miles until she finds out it was an illusion.

"What?" said Elisa. "Lost him but where did he take them?"

As she's starting to think before she did she notice their something strange going on in the island where the statue of liberty is she went there to investigate as she got there she watches Pooh, Ash, Sora, Simba, Mickey and the others locked up and Dr. Facilier is keeping an eye on them.

* * *

"Shadow Man you big thug!" Donald shouted.

"Ha thug works for me and I have a role to play!" said Dr. Facilier.

"Why don't you just cut the small talk and tell us what you want right now!" said Ash.

"Sorry that's for me to know and you to find out." Replied Facilier.

"You had to ask huh?" said Tigger.

"Hey it was worth a shot." Said Ash.

"Come on Shadow tell us or things could get ugly!" roared Simba.

"PIKACHU!" cried Pikachu getting ready to use his thundershock.

"Grrr." Growled Facilier. "Very well Bowser gave an important mission for me by casting New York City into darkness with no lights, no electronics and no alarms with that's taken care of Bowser will summon his minions to grab some jewels and MONEY buckets of it."

"Low real low." Said Sora.

"No just an excellent but you miserable heroes had to take a boat ride to come here and ruin my plan there I made sure I have a few tricks up on my sleeve." Grinned Facilier.

"Tricks? What do you mean?" Mickey wondered.

"Wait." Pumbaa realized something. "Remember that the boat we took was empty?"

"Yeah what about it Pumbaa?" Timon asked.

"Well they're something like illusion and magic or some kind." Pumbaa answered.

"So the whole thing was a set up." Cried Rabbit.

"Of course I had to make sure you all don't interfere with my plan." Said Facilier.

Elisa has heard the whole thing and she'll have to do something about it.

"Alright voodoo man now you really make me mad!" Tigger growled.

"Yeah and you're not gonna get away with this!" Ash shouted.

"I already have." Said Faciler. "Now you all gonna spend the rest of your lives being Bowser's prisoners and begin to watch me complete my mission."

"Not if I can help it!" shouted Elisa.

"WHAT?!" he shouted

Elisa uses her gun and shoots at the Shadow Man's machine and damages it and it even surprised Ash.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Elisa.

"Elisa what are you doing here?" said Ash.

"You know her?" Sora asked.

"Yeah she's my cousin." Answered Ash. "I'll tell you later."

"Thanks for coming to rescue us!" said Goofy.

"But how did you know where to find us." Said Eeyore.

"I had to retrace my steps and I already figured out where you all" said Elisa as she free the others with her lock pick.

"Why don't just run along home and don't interfere with my plans?" Facilier cried.

"I don't think so." She said. "I am a cop and I say you're under arrest."

The Shadow Man is now angry and summons his shadow men.

"Shadows attack!" he commanded.

"Let's get'em guys!" said Ash.

"RIGHT!" they all said.

They all attack Pooh and gang uses their fireflies to brighten them away Pikachu uses his thunderbolt fight them off, Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy uses their weapons to lighten them away, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa scare them off and Elisa shoots them as well the battle doesn't last long until all the shadow henchmen are gone.

"CURSES!" screamed Facilier.

"It's over Shadow Man!" said Sora.

"You lose!" said Mickey.

"Grrr this isn't over yet I'll be back!" Facilier uses his magic to return to Castle Koopa.

We did it!" said Ash.

"Absolutely!" said Tigger. "We show that Shadow Man a thing or three and I guess we owe it to Elisa."

"Hey it was nothing it's getting late let's hit back to my place for some dinner." She said.

* * *

The gang headed back to Elisa's for some grub and they all think Elisa's cooking is great.

"Oh boy this is the most delicious food I ever tasted!" said Timon.

"You said it!" cried Donald.

"The next time when we come back we can invite Misty, Brock, Mewtwo and the others as well." Said Tigger.

"Now Tigger." Said Rabbit "Don't get too many ideas."

"Why not?" said Sora. "They can use some fresh air sometimes."

They even laugh threw the whole thing.

"Hey thanks for taken care of Elisa guys." Said Ash. "She really likes that."

"Do'h shucks." Tigger lauged."It was nothing really."

"Oh yes your cousin was so great Ash." Said Pooh.

"Aw stop it you making me blush." Replied Ash.

"Try not to eat too much I might ran out." Said Elisa.

"Aw don't worry about it Elisa." Said Ash. "As soon as morning comes we be heading back home tomorrow."

"Yeah I can use some rest." Said Donald.

"By the way Donald." Ash said. "Elisa told me that you were about to lose your temper after she called you an amateur huh?"

Donald looked at Ash angrily.

"How come she never forgot about that?" said Donald.

Donald began lose his temper and quacking jumping up and down and everyone starting to laugh.

**THE END**


End file.
